Dighton Davenwell
Lord Dighton Davenwell is the second-in-command of the Remnants of Lordaeron. Throughout his life, he has served faithfully as a Knight of the Silver Hand and a commanding officer of the Alliance military. After the kingdom of Lordaeron fell to the Scourge, Dighton briefly joined the Scarlet Crusade, taking refuge at Hearthglen where he rescued young Aurelia Titus. Shortly after the order's corruption, Dighton attempted to escape with Aurelia, however he was captured and imprisoned for several years in New Avalon. He eventually escaped when the Scourge attacked the town, annihilating the majority of the Scarlet's forces. After seeking refuge at Light's Hope Chapel, Dighton used the last of his strength to defend the sacred land from the death knights of Acherus. He later joined the Argent Crusade during the War against the Lich King, fighting alongside Archelas Wyrmfrost, a high ranking death knight of the Ebon Blade. Upon the death of the Lich King, Dighton joined Wyrmfrost in forming the Remnants of Lordaeron. Biography Early life Dighton Davenwell was born to Sir Leander Davenwell of the Brotherhood of the Horse and Andrilla Davenwell (née Phillips) nine years before the First War in Stormwind City. He had one younger brother — Elphias, who grew up living under his shadow. Dighton led an ordinary life until the initial Orcish invasion of Azeroth which resulted in Stormwind's destruction. Dighton and his family were one of the many refugees who traveled to Lordaeron for sanctuary. During his time in Lordaeron, Dighton learned how to wield a sword and ride a horse by his father. When his father left to fight the Horde during the Second War, Dighton prayed to the holy light every night in hopes to keep him safe. The armies of the Alliance of Lordaeron were ultimately victorious against the orcs and Leander was knighted by King Terenas II — granting him and his family nobility in Lordaeron. Order of the Silver Hand Dighton eventually became a devout follower of the Light and decided to join the newly formed Order of the Silver Hand, an organization of paladins who safeguard the Kingdom of Lordaeron. During this time, he became acquainted with several other members including Ghorin Brighthammer, Jonathan Kalery, Balledor the Lightbinder, and Sara Dornnel. Dighton courted Sara for several months until they married. They had two children — Howard and Marcella. Dighton and Sara continued their services in the Silver Hand for several years after their marriage, often leaving their children in the custody of Dighton's mother when they were unable to take care of them due to their commitment to the order. Shortly before the Third War, Dighton mourned the loss of his father after he was ambushed and killed by a band of orcs that escaped from Durnholde Keep. The Third War Fall of Lordaeron After Arthas Menethil murdered his father and ransacked Capitol City, Dighton and Sara were tasked in the defense of the monastery in northern Tirisfal. Knowing that the scourge would soon reach their home, Dighton volunteered to ride southeast to the Davenwell Estate to rescue his family despite breaking direct orders from his superiors. Through this action, he became a deserter of the order. Upon reaching the estate, Dighton was in great despair to find his home in flames and his mother and children dead. After burying the bodies in front of the property, Dighton began heading back towards the monastery. After he arrived back at the monastery, he noticed various bodies hanging from the trees alongside the road. One of the bodies looked eerily similar to that of his wife, Sara. In a state of denial, Dighton began searching the body, finding a locket with the Davenwell insignia on the case. After coming to the realization that she was executed for allowing him to abandon the order to find and rescue their family, Dighton went into a fit of rage. Mounting back on his horse, he rode off to find as many scourge he could with the intention of allowing the masses of them to devour him. Before the undead were able to overwhelm and devour the paladin, he was saved by the famed war hero, General Archelas Titus. The Scarlet Crusade Escape attempt and capture War Against the Lich King Escape from New Avalon Battle for Light's Hope Chapel Physical appearance Personality and traits Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Alliance Paladin Category:Alliance Human Category:Lordaeron Human